swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Mercenary Talent Tree
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide Mercenaries are blasters-for-hire who sell their services to the highest bidder. Though money might motivate them, few types of soldiers are more capable of operating independably. Talents from this Talent Tree can be used to qualify for the Elite Trooper Prestige Class, in addition to those listed in the Star Wars Saga Edition Core Rulebook. Commanding Presence Once per encounter, you can activate this Talent as a Swift Action. Until the end of the encounter, all your opponents within 6 squares of you take a -2 penalty to their Will Defense. This is a Mind-Affecting Fear effect. Additionally, Persuasion is now considered a Class Skill for you. Dirty Fighting Once per encounter, if you successfully damage an opponent with a melee or ranged attack, you reduce the target's Damage Threshold by 2 points for the remainder of the encounter. Feared Warrior Prerequisite: Commanding Presence Your abilities on the battlefield are well known and feared. When you reduce an opponent to 0 hit points with an attack, you can make a Persuasion check as a Free Action against all targets within 6 squares. If your Persuasion check exceeds the target's Will Defense, that target takes a -2 penalty on attack rolls for the remainder of the encounter. This Talent affects any given target only once per encounter. This is a Mind-Affecting Fear effect. Focused Warrior Your training makes you confident and disciplined in combat. When you successfully deal damage to an opponent in combat, you gain a +5 morale bonus to Will Defense until the start of your next turn. You lose this bonus to Will Defense is you are Surprised or Flat-Footed for any reason. Ruthless Prerequisite: Dirty Fighting When you deal damage to a target with a melee or ranged attack roll that exceed's the target's Damage Threshold, you gain a +2 bonus on damage rolls against that target for the remainder of the encounter. Additional Mercenary Talents Combined Fire Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Prerequisite: Coordinated Attack You gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls on attacks against targets that have been damaged by an ally since the end of your last turn. Mercenary's Determination Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Prerequisite: Mercenary's Grit As a Free Action, on your turn, you can spend a Force Point to double your speed for 1 round. You must wait 5 rounds between each use of this ability. Mercenary's Grit Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy When you are affected by any debilitating condition, you can convert the condition's modifier from a penalty to a bonus as a Swift Action. At the end of your next turn, move -1 step along the Condition Track. Mercenary's Teamwork Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Prerequisites: Combined Fire, Coordinated Attack You gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls for each ally that has damaged your target since the end of your last turn (To a maximum of +10). Category:Talent Trees Category:Soldier Talent Trees